Story of World War 8 as told by Russia
by forever-sweet
Summary: Set during the Cold War, the country of Nekcat is worried that two of her big brothers are breaking up. So she goes to confront Russia about it. In an attempt to keep her from crying he tells her half the story if World War 8. Possible sequel?


**Yes, I have an OC in this story, but if you don't like then go away. **

* * *

_**The Year is 1949.**_

_**Russia's House:**_

Russia was developing a headache from listening to the radio; waiting for new, news from his bosses on the situation with Amerika. He heard a knock on the door and considered acting like he hadn't heard it. "Russia! I know you're in there!" He sighed turning off his radio and opened the door, a small pre-teen with hair of black and white split down the middle stomped into the room. She huffed and turned around crossing her tan and pale arms glaring up at Russia with black and white eyes.

"What has brought you here Nekcat...?"

"You know why!" He sighed trying to be patient with the other younger nation. "It is none of your concern Nekcat..."

"Like hell it isn't! 'Cause you two are going to fight until you leave me all alone! Then Germany or whoever is going to take your lands and the world!"

"Nekcat that is ridiculous da? You're starting to sound like the Capitalist Pig..."

"His name is Amerika...does that mean you two are breaking up...?" Some time long ago when she had first met the two nations, Nekcat had gotten it in her head that the two were a couple and wouldn't listen if anyone else told her differently. She looked close to tears and it made the taller nation's heart throb; it almost made him pick up the phone and call the Capitalist Pig to apologize, but that urge went away very quickly! "Fangise..." He hoped switching to her human name would get the girl to quit crying. "Ah! I will tell you a story like my older sister always did when I was to cry da? Will you be happy then?" Her eyes brightened up happily and she sat on the couch in the room staring intently at the Russian. "Are you as good at telling stories as Kiku?"

"I have never told anyone a story before..."

"Well, come on! What is it about!"

"World War 8."

"WORLD WAR EIGHT!" Russia quickly cut off Nekcat's terrified screaming before someone heard her. "Not so loud! Do you wish to frighten my people da!"

"Sorry Ivan..."

"It is alright." He couldn't really stay mad at her; he was starting to think he was going soft. Tomorrow he needed to bash in Amerika's skull with his pipe just to make sure. "It starts in the year 2345-"

"2345? Seriously?"

"...Do you want story or not?"

"Sorry! Continue!"

"It starts in the year of 2345 in the country of Italy..."

"Why'd you pause?"

"Dramatic effect. I saw it in Amerikan movie once."

"..."

"Do not look at me like that! I do watch Amerikan movies once in a while!"

"Da!" Russia rolled his eyes at Nekcat's happy look. "I lost bet. I will give background of the story and then tell it."

"That's awesome and all, but get on with it already!"

"Fine! Because of the other World Wars when Italy caught wind of there being another World War starting between the Former Allies and Axis-"

"Am I in this story!"

"Are you a former Allie or Axis?"

"Yes."

"Then what do you think!"

"Oh...continue!"

"Stop interrupting! Anyways, when he heard of another World War starting between the former Allies and Axis he snapped. In the beginning some said it was good, others said it was horrible. In the end everyone agreed it was no longer a war between the world, but a war between Italy and the rest of the world."

"But this is Italy we're talking about here! It's not like he can do **that** much damage! Have you seen the way that Italian runs!"

"..." Russia rolled his eyes and sat at his desk. "If you do not cease your talking I will discontinue story, da?"

"Sorry...So what happened to get Italy to being this way?"

"As I said he had snapped. Slowly the former Allies fell; starting with France-"

"HA! Stupid French Poodle deserved it!"

"- and followed by England, China, half of Canada, and half of Amerika." Russia expected Nekcat to interrupt him again, but just sat in a gloomy silence so he decided to continue. "After them other countries not involved in the war, it was about that time that Germany disappeared. Japan became wary of Italy and had broken off ties with him; instead joining the Allies side of the war. With Japan's help they were able to free China."

"Hey! What happened to TUCD?"

"...What?" Russia was expecting Nekcat to interrupt him again, but he wasn't expecting her to ask about the country she most loathed and was currently in a war with. "What happened to TUCD! He was a former Axis too!"

"He was...?"

"YES!"

"Oh... I was getting to him! Not too long after Germany disappeared and China was freed Italy turned on his own Allie TUCD, taking him down easily with his vast land and power. Soon the only ones to remain were Russia, half of Amerika, half of Canada, Japan, China, and Nekcat of course."

"Bet cha I disappeared under water again."

"Nyet. Malyutka you didn't."

"Really!"

"Your part is later in story so please...?"

"Oh right! Go on!"

"The remaining countries gathered in an alliance together to keep the growing threat of Italy away from the remaining countries. Soon it became that time of year for a World Meeting, and surprisingly it was called."

* * *

_**Year 2364, Russia's House. World Meeting:**_

Russia fidgeted in his seat looking across the table at a smiling happy Italy. To Italy's right was Japan who was playing his DS in silence. "Ve~! Where's Germany and the others~?"

"Italy...you took them all over remember?"

"Oh yeah. So I'll start this World Meeting." Italy got on top of the table and pointed an accusing finger at Japan. "Give us back our chocolate!" Russia wasn't surprised that Italy had brought this up first, him and Japan had, had a short war over chocolate rights and Italy had lost. So he was just a tad bit bitter. "Please Italy...get down from the table and tell us why you called us here."

"Ve~!" Italy got off of the table and walked to an old globe of the earth. "Hey look! It's me!"

"Italy...just about all of that is you..."

"Oh right! I'm going to start my presentation!" He ran over to the chalkboard and started making a world map and labeling all of the countries. "This is me! And these are you guys!" He pointed out before sitting down and letting Russia go up. Russia erased the map and wrote down all of their names. Underneath Italy he wrote all the countries he had taken, under his own and Japan's names he listed their allies. "So Italy, why did you call us here?"

"Why didn't any of the others come?"

"Because they're afraid that you are going to take them over da?"

"What about Germany~?"

"Because he is in your basement, remember Italy?"

"Ve~! Oh yeah~! About that... I want to let everyone go!" Russia and Japan looked at him shocked. "...what?"

"Yeah! I want to give you guys some of the land!"

"Italy...we just want all the countries to be normal again. Amerika and Canada just want to return to being whole again."

"I'll give it all back but for these ones!" He still wanted to keep Germany and TUCD. "Italy..."

"Meeting dismissed!" Said crazy country skipped out of the room.

* * *

Nekcat's eyes had become huge as she listened to Russia's story. "Then what happened!"

"I was getting there."

* * *

_**Year 2365, Japan's House. World Meeting:**_

Both Russia and Japan were tense when Italy had arrived. Instead of the Italian nation doing as he originally had said he would do; things got worse as he attacked China without warning. China quickly fell because Japan was already stretched thin between fending off the Italian's army in his own land. "Hello everyone!"

"Hello Italy..."

"How is everyone ve~?"

"Terrible."

"Why?"

"Because you took China!"

"Ve~?"

"What happened to giving back everyone's land!"

"Ve~? Oh! I changed my mind! Now I want all of the countries under my control!" He was still smiling in the overly happy way munching on what looked like a pasta candy bar. "I need to go to the bathroom..." Once Italy had departed from the room both countries left got to their feet and quickly hurried over to each other. "What should we do? He is probably sending troops into our lands as we speak. I don't have much power to defend myself anymore..."

"He probably called this conference to take us both out at same time..."

"Should we hide?"

"Da..." Both nations ran over to the opposite door and stepped out of the room onto the other side. Russia kept his foot in the door to keep it from closing and locking them out just in case they needed to barricade themselves into the room. They both heard foot steps coming down the hall towards the meeting room and held their breaths. Slowly Russia peaked his head into the room seeing Italy he hurriedly pulled it out praying that the other had not seen him.

He peeked into the window that was on the door a few seconds later to come face to face with the grinning face of Italy. Slowly the Italian opened the door-

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Russia fell over backwards in his seat in fright at the rather high pitched scream. He looked over at Nekcat with wide eyes from around the desk. "What was that for!"

"IT WAS JUST SO SCARY!"

"Please! Do not do that again! I thought that maybe Amerika was bombing!" Russia clutched at his chest not sure how many more scares his heart could take before it gave out entirely. He wasn't sure which, but either Amerika or Nekcat was to be the death of him.

"Sorry..."

"It is alright..." Russia got up and set his chair right. "I think that is enough of the story. How long are you planning to stay, Malyutka?"

"Is a week okay?"

"Da."

"Ivan?"

"Da?"

"I think your stories are as scary as Kiku's..." Russia couldn't help the warm smile that came over his face as he helped the smaller nation to her room. "I didn't even get to show up in the story..." Then he laughed.

* * *

**So what did you think! Good? Bad? Or just extra weird? Thinking about letting America tell the other half with Russia, what do you guys think? Sequel or no?  
**


End file.
